PROJECT SUIVIMARY (See instructions): Currently, they are a variety of malaria control strategies being implemented in sub-Sahara Africa as result of international community effort to eliminate malaria. However, these interventions are not well Integrated and often experience low rate of correct usage. The overall goal of this project is to enable operational program managers to achieve optimal implementation of malaria control techniques, by assessing the effectiveness of various combinations of specific malaria control techniques under different epidemiological conditions, and by assessing the effects of malaria control on biological outcomes (e.g. drug resistant parasite population, clinical presentation of malaria cases, innate immune response pattern, vector resistance to insecticides or different patterns of vector behavior). The first specific aim address the need for baseline data on the burden of P. falciparum infection and malaria illness in relation to transmission risks at four different ecological settings in The Gambia (low seasonal transmission), Mali (irrigated areas and Sudan Savana) and Senegal (urban setting). The specific aim 2 Assess the impact of the current ongoing malaria control efforts, using different combination of approaches. The integrated malaria control strategies will be optimized, implemented and monitored to provide evidence of the impact of ongoing malaria control strategy. Finally as successful malaria control strategies evolve toward elimination, the aim 3 Investigate the relationship between pregnancy and childhood infection and illness in the context of an integrated malaria control program. The project not only will contribute to provide plausible evidence of the impact of integrated malaria control strategies being assessed, but also allow to detect any emerging insecticide or drug resistance, and adjust strategy in timely manner.